An automatic distribution device of the type referred to hereinbefore is known in the art from the magazine Fujitsu Sci. Tech. J., 28, 3 Sep. 1992, pages 422 to 438. The prior art automatic distribution device comprises between the connection terminals for the exchange and subscriber cables a matrix of a printed circuit board with intersection holes, a plurality of miniaturized contact pins and a high-precision robot as a connection device, in order to place the contact pins in the matrix holes or to remove them therefrom. By means of the prior art automatic distribution device an automatic, remotely controllable connection without jumper cables is possible.
However, the prior art remotely controllable connection device cannot be used with conventional distribution devices which are provided with connection terminals disposed in terminal blocks and requiring jumper cables connected in the conventional manner. This is because the remotely controllable connection device would come collide with the jumper cables during a movement along the terminal blocks provided with the jumper cables.